


Spain the Boss and his Baby

by Silver_Frosted_Lover



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Babies, Family, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Stressed out Spain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Frosted_Lover/pseuds/Silver_Frosted_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be swearing in this(Romano's potty language) and talks of pregnancy</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be swearing in this(Romano's potty language) and talks of pregnancy

“Spain!?  Where are you asshole?!” yelled Romano as he searched the tomato fields for his older brother/caretaker.  He walked up and down the rows and into the tall grass the surrounded the tomato fields.  He sighed and rubbed his temples when he found the Spanish man.  Spain was lying on his side in the grass sleeping.

“This is not time for a siesta you stupid tomato bastard!”  Romano kicked the Spanish man in the side.

“OW.”  Spain looked up at Romano.

“Don’t do that I’m sore Romano….”

“Why the hell are you lying in the field?!  You’re supposed to be picking tomatoes!!  They’re ripe and we need to get them picked before they go rotten!”

“I’m sorry Roma….I’m not feeling well.”

“What do you mean you’re not feeling well?!”

“I’m sick to my stomach and I’m really tired.”

“That’s what you get for getting hung over with that stupid potato bastard’s brother and the stupid Frenchman!”

“That was 2 weeks ago.  I haven’t had time to go drinking with Prussia and France since.”

Spain winced and turned to his side and puked.   Romano looked disgusted.

“Ew…”  Spain whimpered a bit and clutched his stomach.   The older Italian brother’s face softened a bit.

“Ugh.  Let’s get you inside and I’ll make you toast.”  Romano pulled Spain to his feet and wrapped his arm around his own shoulder and helped him inside.  Spain whimpered a bit.  The young Italian gently helped Spain lay on their couch and went to the kitchen.

“Roma I feel like crap.”  The Spaniard curled up on his side and pulled a red and yellow blanket over his shivering body.

“I figured since you’re all barfy,” the Italian said.  A little later Romano came out with two pieces of dry toast cut in halves.  Spain was asleep again.

“Oi!  Wake up Spain!”  Romano sat the toast down on the coffee table and shook him.

“Romano…”

“I made you toast.  Nibble on it while I go pick tomatoes.  I’ll be back in about an hour to check on you.”  The Italian left after that.  Spain sat up and held the blanket around his shoulders.  He picked up one of the halves and nibbled on the crust.

“I do not understand why I feel like this.  I feel horrible and I haven’t gotten drunk on anything for 2 weeks.  Why do I feel like this?  I have always had good health.”  Spain sighed and laid back against the couch.  He rubbed his aching stomach and continued to nibble on the bread.

<><><><><><>- **Later** -<><><><><><>

“Wake up Spain!”  The Spaniard jolted awake and whimpered as his stomach hurt.

“You’ve been asleep the whole time I was out there?!  I was out there for 4 hours!!  You don’t take siestas that long!!  What is wrong with you?!”

“I’m sorry Roma….”

“Maybe you got the flu or something.  I should call China.”

“Please do…”  Romano walked off leaving Spain alone again.

“I hope it’s nothing bad…I need to stay healthy for the harvest.”

<><><><><><>- **Later** -<><><><><><>

“No, no you’re wrong China!”

“I am not wrong.  Make sure to get some rest and make sure to eat bland foods until your puking dies down.  I’ll be back to check on you in a few weeks.”  With that being said, China left.  Spain sobbed.

“No no no….it can’t be true.”  Romano walked in.

“So what did China say?  What’s wrong with you?”

“Roma….I’m going to have a baby…”

“A baby?!  Don’t kid with me jerk off!!”

“I’m not kidding Roma…I’m pregnant.”

“Who’s the father?!”

“I don’t know…”

“What do you mean you don’t know?!”

“I don’t know who the baby’s father is…I don’t remember sleeping with anyone…”

“You’re stupid!”  Spain sobbed.  Romano winced, feeling a bit bad for snapping.

“Ugh… _Lo_ _siento_ ”  The Spaniard looked up at him.

“Roma will you help me to my bedroom...?  I want to sleep.”

“Si.”  Romano wrapped Spain’s arm around his shoulders and helped Spain to his room.  Spain groaned.

“Don’t barf on me Spain.”  They made it up the stairs and into Spain’s bedroom.  The Italian helped Spain sit down on the bed.

“I don’t think I’ll be a good Madre Romano.”

“Shut up.”

“But I don’t think I will...”

“You’ll be fine.”

“But what if the baby doesn’t like me?  What if it thinks I’m some kind of slut because it doesn’t have a padre?  What if-”

“Shut up already with the what-ifs!  The baby will love you because it’s your Madre and nothing else will matter!”  Spain sniffled a bit and looked up at Romano.

“You think so Romano?”  Romano looked away.

“ _Si_.”  Spain wrapped his arms around Romano’s waist and hugged him.

“ _Muchas gracias_ Romano.”  Romano blushed and gently placed a hand on Spain’s head.

“ _De nada_.”  Spain pulled back and laid down.

“Now get some rest or I’ll knock you out.”

“Si.  I will Romano.”  Romano left and Spain laid down.  He placed a hand over his flat stomach and sighed.

“I will try to be a good madre for you my little baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations-
> 
> Lo siento- I'm sorry  
> Muchas gracias- thanks you very much  
> De nada- you're welcome


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Romano's potty mouth  
> Spain being overly cuddly and emotional

<><><><><>-Timeskip, 2 months-<><><><><>

-During a World Meeting-

Spain leaned against the table while America was rambling on about making a genetically modified superhero to protect the earth.  Romano stared at him.

“Spain don’t sleep.  It’s a meeting.”

“Nothing gets done anyway and the bebé is making me tired Roma.”

“I know but you don’t need to sleep.”

“Roma!” whined Spain.  Romano slapped him upside the head.

“Roma it’s not my fault I’m sleepy!  It’s the baby!”  Everyone got up and started leaving and Romano stood as well.

“Kesesesesese!  Spain!  What’s up?!”

“Ohonhonhon.  Bonjour Spain.”  Spain turned around and looked at the two other men.  Prussia threw an arm around Spain’s shoulders.

“You should come get a beer with me and France!” yelled Prussia.

“Or wine,” said France.

“I’m sorry amigos.  I can’t.”

“What?!” they both yelled.

“I can’t come amigos.”

“Why not?!  We haven’t hung out for 2 months!”

“We can do something else but I can’t drink.”

“Why not?!”  Spain sighed but knew that he was going to have to tell his best friends eventually.

“Because I’m going to have a baby, I can’t drink anything that would hurt him or her.”

“A baby?  Wait you mean an actual breathing kid?”

“Si Prussia.  A baby.”

“Who got you knocked up?” asked Prussia.

“I...I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know mon ami?”

“I must have been drunk or something...I have no memory of sleeping with anyone.”  Spain subconsciously put a hand over his stomach.

“Don’t worry mon ami.  I’m sure you’ll find the father,” France said as he placed an arm around Spain’s shoulders.  Spain looked at him.

“You think so?”

“Oui.”

“If you can’t go drinking then why don’t we go over to your house and we can talk like little teenage girls and have a movie night!” said Prussia.

“That sounds good.  I’ll send Roma to go visit his brother and we’ll have the house to ourselves.”

“Ohonhonhon.  I will go tell Angleterre that I will be hanging out with you two.”

“You’re still with Iggybrows?”

“Oui.  I’ll be back.”  France walked off.

“West don’t care if I’m gone or not.  Kesesesese.”  Spain smiled at him.

“What movie should we watch amigo?”

“I don’t know.  We’ll find something.”

<><><><><>-later-<><><><><>

The trio sat in Spain’s living room in pajamas.

“Kesesese~ we look like teenage girls at a slumber party!”

“But it is fun,” said France as he pulled his hair back into a ribbon.

“Si.”  Spain leaned back into his favorite chair and pulled the blanket over his lap.

<><><><><><><>-Later-<><><><><><><><>

Romano walked in at around midnight and look around.  Everything was still in its place.  He looked at the couch.  All three of the men were lying there asleep.  Spain was lying on Prussia’s lap and France laid on Spain’s lap.  Prussia was the only one sitting up.  Romano sighed and walked to his room.

<><><><>-1 month later-<><><><>

Spain stood in front of the mirror.

“Roma!  Come look I have a little belly!”

“No.  I will not come look at your stomach.”  Spain pulled down his shirt and went to the kitchen where Romano was cutting up tomatos.  The Spaniard snuck up behind him and glomped Romano.

“Merda!!  Spain don’t do that!!”

“But I want to cuddle with someone Romano!  You’re the only one here.”  Spain buried his face in Romano’s t-shirt.

 _“Damn hormones,”_ Romano thought.

“Por favor Roma!  Come cuddle with me.”

“Fine but after dinner.”

“Thank you Romano.”  Spain hugged Romano, pulled his face down, and pecked his cheek.

“What the crapolla Spain?!”

  Spain ran off to the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations-  
> bebé- baby-Spanish  
> bonjour- hello-French  
> amigos-friends-Spanish  
> mon ami-my friend-French  
> oui-yes-French  
> Merda- shit-Italian  
> por favor- please


End file.
